


kiss the cook

by monsternights



Series: fairytales [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Fae & Fairies, Fluff and Crack, M/M, fey!keith, kitsune!Shiro, there is literally no plot just flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsternights/pseuds/monsternights
Summary: Shiro never stops finding ways to surprise Keith





	kiss the cook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheYaoiChick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYaoiChick/gifts).



> shiro has fox ears and a tail but i swear i’m probably not a furry
> 
> This is the first part of a series inspired by my dear sandy. This is entirely your fault.

Keith walked into their apartment after a long day. His throat was burning from the acrid stink of the iron in the subway, but some days it was necessary. He had been tracking a rogue djinn for most of the week and he’d  _ finally _ gotten the lead he needed to trap them. However the weight of his glamour was beginning to stifle him, so once he was within the wards of their home he dropped it and sighed as he felt his features shift back to his fey form.

He toed off his boots and made his way to the kitchen, where he could hear Shiro puttering around as he was preparing dinner. Just by looking at Shiro, one would not assume that he was so completely and utterly  _ domestic _ . However, nobody could nest in a home like Shiro could—any place they lived Shiro managed to make it home.

Keith rounded the corner, “ _ Tadaima _ …” the greeting died on his lips as he took in the spectacle before him. 

Shiro stood at the counter, stirring the contents of a large bowl. His back was to Keith and he could see his tails flicking aimlessly as he shifted his weight from one foot to another, moving the pot to the stove and reaching for the container of flour to sprinkle on the counter. 

Shiro glanced over his shoulder and grinned, ears twitching. “ _ Okaeri _ ,” he returned.

Keith’s brain was still static. Shiro was stark-naked save for a long apron that was tied at the neck and waist. The firm muscles of his back shifted as he began kneading a mound of fresh dough. 

“How’s Kolivan?” Shiro asked as he continued to work the dough, pausing to add more flour to his hands. Keith could see the tendons in his forearms flex and his mouth watered.

“He’s...fine—what are you  _ doing? _ ” Shiro stopped and looked over his shoulder again, brow furrowed in confusion. He glanced back down to the food, then back at Keith. 

“I’m...cooking?” he said pointing a flour-covered finger at the ingredients before him.

“No—I know that. I mean,  _ why are you naked? _ ” Shiro’s eyebrows raised and he laughed.

“Didn’t feel like wearing pants with my tails out,” he replied as if it was completely obvious. 

“Isn’t cooking naked, you know, dangerous? What happens if you burn yourself?”

Shiro half turned and gestured to his apron, which said  _ I’ve Got the Buns, Give Me the Meat  _ across the front. 

“That’s what the apron is for…? Besides, are you complaining?” He answered cheekily and winked as he turned back to his task. 

Keith closed the distance between them, running a hand lightly down Shiro’s spine, causing him to shiver and his ears relaxed back. “Absolutely not,” Keith murmured as he let his hand continue to drift down to the dip at the start of Shiro’s tailbone where his tails emerged. They flicked in response when Keith gently scratched his fingers through the base. Shiro groaned.

“Ah, you’re going to make me ruin the food if you don’t quit distracting me like that.”

Keith wound his arms around Shiro’s chest, flattening his palms against his pecs. He mouthed at the back of Shiro’s neck, scraping his teeth along the muscle at the junction of his shoulder and neck. 

“ _ Keith _ —do you want to eat burned stew tonight?” Shiro protested half-heartedly as he tilted his head to the side to allow Keith more access.

“Mmm...I’d rather eat  _ you _ tonight.” 

Shiro turned around in Keith’s embrace, bringing his hands up to cup Keith’s face. The flour on his hands left white streaks across his cheeks as Shiro brushed his thumbs along the sides of Keith’s face. He flashed a soft smile as he tilted Keith’s face up towards his own. Keith shivered in anticipation for the kiss he was about to receive. He absolutely  _ loved _ it when he got Shiro to give into his antics. Their game of cat-and-mouse was one of his favorites to play.

Shiro lowered his head and brushed his lips across Keith’s for the barest of instants. He pulled back slightly and inhaled deeply as he tilted Keith’s head further back. He brushed his nose along the underside of his chin, opening his mouth so that he could lick a line from the hinge of Keith’s jaw to the tip of his pointed ear.

“I’ll give you what you want,” his voice dipped low and sultry as he whispered hotly into Keith’s ear. He whined. “ _ But you have to shower first. _ ” And Shiro grinned wickedly when Keith’s eyes flew open and he sputtered in outrage. 

“What—but Shiro,  _ whhhhy? _ ” 

“You stink like the city. The iron is all over you.” Keith pouted and Shiro laughed. 

“Shower off and let me put the food up. Then you can have me however you like.” Keith perked up and started backing out of the room, stumbling a little as he went. His eyes flashed yellow and Shiro could see the tips of his fingers had morphed into claws. 

“You’re gonna get it, foxboy,” Keith said with a predatory growl as he turned to stalk towards the bathroom. Shiro laughed loudly, the light sound brightening the room. 

“Oh I’m counting on it, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on Twitter @monster_nights or Tumblr @toothache-sweet


End file.
